(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an element of a mixing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an element of a mixing apparatus having no moving parts, the mixing apparatus being used for mixing fluids together. For example, the mixing apparatus is used for mixing liquids together, mixing a liquid with a gas or mixing a liquid with a powder.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional element of a mixing apparatus comprises a hollow cylindrical body provided on an inner surface thereof with projecting plates for disturbing a flow of fluids within the hollow cylindrical body. A plurality of such conventional elements are disposed in a row within a hollow cylindrical case so as to form a mixing apparatus. Fluids to be mixed together are sent into one end of the hollow cylindrical case of the mixing apparatus and passed through the elements disposed within the hollow cylindrical case. In each of the elements, the flow of the fluids is disturbed by the projecting plates on the inner surface of the hollow cylindrical body so that the fluids are mixed together. A mixture of the fluids comes out of the mixing apparatus through the other end of the hollow cylindrical case of the mixing apparatus.
The above-mentioned conventional element of a mixing apparatus has the following disadvantages:
The elements within the hollow cylindrical case of the mixing apparatus need to be arranged at different angular positions so that the fluids passing through the elements are completely mixed together. However, since the conventional element does not have any means for regulating the angles at which the elements are arranged within the hollow cylindrical case, it is difficult to place the elements at different angular positions within the hollow cylindrical case. Also, the elements disposed within the hollow cylindrical case may turn and change their angular positions.
The conventional element is difficult to manufacture because the element comprises a hollow cylindrical body provided on an inner surface thereof with projecting plates for disturbing a flow of fluids within the hollow cylindrical body.
Furthermore, if the conventional element is clogged up with an obstacle, it is difficult to remove the obstacle because the element comprises a hollow cylindrical body having projecting plates on the inner surface thereof.